


What Remains

by Han131nni3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han131nni3/pseuds/Han131nni3
Summary: Sehun: ayan na naman ang anino mo pare!Jongin: eh kelan mo ba balak sagutin ang batang yan?Chanyeol : bunganga nyo huy! Di na kayo nahiya kay Yifan!Kris: okay lang pre sanay na ako isa pa tiwala naman akong di mo tataluhin ang baby brother ko.





	What Remains

Still a work in progress


End file.
